


Soldier, Soldier

by Cutipie118118



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Cadet Corps - Freeform, Age altercations, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Angst, Captain - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Training, War, commander - Freeform, military setting, other characters may appear - Freeform, slight age gap, trainees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutipie118118/pseuds/Cutipie118118
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger lost their mother in a brutal accident, and have lived alone ever since. Eren has a troubled school life, and Mikasa has been unemployed for too long. Deeming their living situation horrible, Mikasa makes a choice that will change their lives forever.Captain Levi of the scout regiment has been ordered, by Commander Erwin, to train a new regiment of soldiers, ready for the recent outbreak of war. By training these soldiers, Levi ensures more bodies will fill the graveyards of America. One particular cadet is cold, ruthless, and literally gives zero fucks; Levi is in for a life-changing encounter. Good or bad-Who knows?Yup- I'm writing most of the chapters now so that I can have a steady release- thanks for staying/waiting with me for like 6 months; damn I'm such a bad person for making yall wait lmao. <3





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first serious piece of fanfic I've ever written, and I'm hoping to make it into a large series. Please leave kudos and a comment giving me any advice! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

 

 The clacking of boots against the cold, stone floor resounded throughout the building. Captain Levi Ackerman’s presence in the capital was rarely needed, yet these recent circumstances called for desperate measures.

 

“Tch.”

 

Clad in a well-fitted shirt and pants, with a brown, slightly worn military jacket placed over; wings of freedom blazing from the back; Levi stomped his way to Commander Erwin’s office, ready to give the bastard a talking to. Why was he here again? Oh, that’s right. A new operation for the captain had come up: why they needed Levi was beyond him. Sighing gently, he dragged his hand to knock on the large oak door.

 

“Come in,” replied a deep, baritone voice.

 

Storming into the office with as much grace as he could muster, Levi was met with large bushy eyebrows, and deep, azure-blue eyes.

 

“Why the fuck have I been called here? I was perfectly content out in the field, with my squad, killing those rebellious bastards that started this war. Without me on the field, my squad will be struggling,” Levi explained, barely keeping his voice quieter than a shout.

 

“Well, due to the recent outbreak of war, all available officers have been asked to train new cadets. I’ve called you here to introduce you to the 104th cadet corps- your new squad.”

 

Erwin tossed a thick file onto the desk in front of him, labelled ‘104th Cadet Corps, 5th Regiment’, and slowly leaned back into his chair.

 

“You’ll be catching a plane at 0600 tomorrow morning, at my personal hangar. I'm sorry about the short notice, but all qualified officers have been asked to do the same. Gather all of your personal belongings ready for the flight tomorrow, your squad has notified and the orders you sent out should keep them busy for the time being. Dismissed,” chided Erwin.

 

Shooting a dark glare at his superior, Levi grabbed the file and swept out into the corridor.

 

—————

~6 Months Earlier, in a small town on the west coast~

 

Eren had gotten in trouble at school. Again. This was the fifth time this month that she had to visit the principal. Mikasa Ackerman couldn’t understand why her brother was such a troublemaker. Honestly, he couldn’t even leave the house without getting into a fight.

 

Walking into Shiganshina high, Mikasa gently sighed at the intense deja vu she was getting. She and her 16-year-old brother had been living alone for 6 years now after their mother was brutally murdered, and their father walked out on them. Mikasa was now 23, unemployed, and currently dealing with an early midlife crisis.

 

They were broke, they were about to be evicted, and Eren was most likely going to be expelled. Again. She swiftly opened the door to the principal's office, glanced at a regretful Eren, and sat down across from the Principal.

 

“Ah, Mikasa. Now, I understand that Eren has had a troubled past, but this is the final straw. I’m sorry, but we’re going to have to let you go.”

 

“Mr Sadies, there are only two weeks left of school, to have Eren transfer to another one would be a great inconvenience to us and the government. Couldn’t you just let him stay for these final weeks?” Mikasa meekly pleaded, yet it was to no avail.

 

“I’m sorry but we can’t. Goodbye Eren, I’ll send the paperwork for his transfers to your home address.”

 

So, she was right. Expelled. Again. How bothersome.

 

She grabbed Eren’s hand and roughly dragged him from the office, down to her car. They had limited options. They couldn’t survive on benefits until Mikasa got a new job, they couldn’t live on the streets like some poor, homeless bums, they couldn’t live without food or shelter. She could only think of one solution, and Eren would despise it.

 

If Eren was sent to live with their distant relatives, Mikasa (as she was not welcome in the Jaeger household) would be forced to join the military. Posters and adverts had been lining the streets, radio, and televisions ever since the war broke out. She could help aid her country, whilst providing a steady income for Eren to live off. It would have to do.

 

“Eren,” she began carefully, stepping into the car, “because of our living situation and the lack of money we have, I’m going to have to send you to your aunt and uncle. I know you don’t like this option, but it’s the only one we have.”

 

“Mikasa, you can’t seriously expect me to just- just leave you? If you're enlisting in the military, then I will too! You know it’s always been my dream to serve in the military, and I could help our country in this war!”

 

“No, Eren. I couldn't ever let you do that! First, you're too young, they’d never let you in. Second, I don’t want you getting hurt: or worse, killed. If you stay with your aunt and uncle, I know you’d be safe. I’d write to you every week, and try to visit you whenever I can.”

 

“I... I don’t want to be left alone, not again. Not after mom and dad.”

 

“I’d never leave you like that. Never. You know I wouldn't.”

 

————————

 


	2. Introcution To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s rank in the US military is quite low to oversee a battalion, so if it looks unrealistic to have a captain doing this, I apologise.

~Present day~  
“Eren, I want you to behave for your aunt and uncle, you understand? If there are any problems, please call me, and if anything happens- “

  
“Yeah, yeah I know. I’ll call you. It’ll be fine Mika! Honestly, I’m not that much of a burden, am I?”

  
“I just want you to be safe,” Mikasa replied, grabbing her bag and shoving it into luggage drop off.

  
“I’ll call you when I land?”

  
“Yeah...be safe Mika.”

  
“You too.”

  
Mikasa gingerly embraced her younger brother, almost afraid that if she let go, she’d never see him again. Walking into the terminal, she waved a final goodbye. Her heart ached to think of Eren, all alone at a strange new place; and even though he was almost a young adult, she still saw him as that bright-eyed 10-year-old from all those years ago. Deciding to put on a brave face, she marched through the airport, boarded the plane, and prepared herself for a new life in the military.

\---------------------------------  
~5 hours later~

  
Stiff from the long journey, Mikasa grabbed her luggage and left the small airport, caught a cab and rode all the way to the military base. Her excitement was evident through the way she smiled, and her nerves by the way her fingers tapped against her thigh. A new start for her, a new chance to make friends and have a good life. She hoped Eren would be alright for the years that she would be gone. Knowing him, he’d probably try to follow her into the military in a few, short years. She could only hope that the Jaeger family would look after him and keep him out of trouble.

  
Stepping out of the taxi, Mikasa clung to her small suitcase and gingerly made her way over to the sign-in centre. She hoped that the military base would allow a young girl to sign up, otherwise her future would go up in smoke. The officer situated there was a middle-aged man, decorated in some medals, and missing his right arm.

  
“You plannin’ on joining the military, kid? You better be careful out there,” he warned, passing the small, black biro pen over to her.

 

“Yeah, thanks for the reassurance,” her snarky reply came.

  
Pushing past the barricades, Mikasa stepped into the next 3 years of her life, excitement and nerves threatening to overwhelm her.

\---------------------------------  
The nerve of that man, Erwin Smith, was unbelievable. Placing a murderous bastard such as himself as the drilling officer for a bunch of young, inexperienced brats was stupid- they’d drop out before the week was over. The army desperately needed recruits, so why was he placed as a recruiting officer? Why not have that nice Major? Everything was going to shit- the structure of the military, supplies of the military, and men for the military. They had been recruiting more women as well, which was an improvement from all the weak, cowardly boys they had been receiving.

  
His immediate departure was a shock to his whole squad, they could deal for about 3 months with the orders they had been given, but after that… after that, they’d be on their own. This whole regime annoyed the fuck out of Levi, and the fact that he’d be away for 3 years didn’t help. He was much more useful to his country behind enemy lines, but he didn’t have the power to challenge Erwin’s authority.

  
Mulling over the 104th cadet corps’ files for the hundredth time, he again came across a unique recruit, a recruit who seemed to have similar abilities to his own. Mikasa Ackerman’s aptitude results were off the chart, she was nothing short of a genius, and that cold, calculating look in her inky-black eyes matched those of his own. This cadet was something special, and he hoped that she would not disappoint him.

  
Walking into the large hangar, hundreds of freshly-picked cadets were stood in neat rows, ready for inspection. Levi knew he was short, but his intimidating, steel glare put the fear of God into anyone who was unfortunate enough to receive one.  
Registration was first on the list, then introductions, then lunch.

  
“I am Captain Levi, and I will be your commanding officer for the next 3 years. Honestly, you brats probably joined expecting free food, basic training, and free housing. I will make your lives a living hell. Every day you’ll wish that your worthless lives were over, that you shit stains will get to go home to your mommy’s,” he began, whilst walking through the ranks.

  
Each cadet that he faced couldn’t keep their eyes in line with his. Each cadet always backed down first- probably afraid to be beaten over the head if they stared too long.

  
He was almost done, almost at the end, almost finished interrogating these frightened kids. Yet the one cadet who had caught his eye was here. His dark glare and hers met, and he waited for her to look down, to be a coward like everyone else- yet she didn’t.

  
Surprised at this act of boldness, he walked over to her.

  
“Oi, brat. What the fuck are you staring at?” He started, hoping to see a flicker of fear pass over those expressionless eyes. He was disappointed to see nothing but darkness, and a small hint of bravery in those deep, entrancing eyes.

  
“I wasn’t staring, sir. Just observing.”

  
This reply caused the whole hanger to steal quick glances in their direction. So far, the cadets had only answered their names and were rewarded with a snide or sarcastic comment. This was different- a young girl standing up to their bastard of an officer.

 

“Tch. You got balls, unlike some of your peers.”

\--------------------------------  
His piercing glare was like the sun on a hot day- unrelenting, unwavering. She kept her face emotionless in the hopes that he would lose interest, that she could go back to her barracks and think about this hellish day. However, this act spurred him on, and he kept questioning her, seemingly intrigued by the similar expression she wore to his own. Their Captain was a short man, but he was terrifying to them. Mikasa had heard about him; about his reputation, as many other had. A war hero, it was said- humanities strongest soldier: that they were ‘lucky’ to have him. Yeah right.

  
Eventually, the alarm rung, signifying the start of lunch. The cadets were dismissed and filed out of the sleek, metallic hangar, fear engraved into their souls.  
Stepping into the mess hall, many eyes were concentrated on her, most likely because of her act of boldness to their superior. Whispers were shared around the room as she grabbed a tray; so much for the ‘quiet shy girl’ act she was going to attempt. This day would probably stick with her for the rest of her days, and she hoped that the next introduction she had wouldn’t be to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After these two chapters, hopefully each chapter will exceed the 2,000 wordmark. I've got school and stuff, so that's why my updated schedule is fucked up. Thanks again for sticking around and I'm thinking of making this fic about 10 chps+ long (if it gets positive feedback after how long ive left it for) XD

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the feedback I get on this chapter, I might post another one in a week. Thanks for reading, and please do leave a comment with some constructive criticism if you could!


End file.
